The invention relates generally to remote network communications, and more particularly but not exclusively to employing an HTTPS connection to establish a network session between network devices and then transitioning to a non-HTTP based application protocol connection, while maintaining as active an underlying network session between the network devices.
The Internet's bandwidth continues to double every year. Some of this additional bandwidth is consumed, however, as new users access the Internet. Still additional bandwidth is consumed as existing users increase their use of the Internet. This increase of Internet use translates into an increase in traffic directed to and from various servers and through various networking components.
While some networking components are less costly they may still generally require a distribution mechanism to spread the workload so that each networking component performs work proportional to its capacity. Without proper placement and/or application of a networking component, eventually a network infrastructure may not be able to process its traffic in a timely manner.